Tears Into Wine
by boysinbooksrbetter
Summary: OOC. Witty,cunning and stubborn Bella is used to being alone and traveling. When a mysterious incident nearly kills Bella, she is awoken to a new world, one that threatens everything she holds dear to her heart and her mortality.


Hey! So this is indeed my first fanfiction. For those who are wondering, this story is going to take place in a country much like England in 1197, but it's not England, it's Justinaland! (sarcasm) I hope everyone enjoys this and for Katrina, I'm sorry for not sending this first, it's nearly one in the morning and I really want to know what people think about the idea of this story, also I ate all my Grandmothers espresso cookies, so I'm fairly sure I'm not in the right mind at the moment. So, like I said, enjoy, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to contact me or REVIEW. Reviews make for a happy author and a happy author makes for happy characters and happy characters make for happy story!

Disclamier – Alas I do not own the characters that I do enjoy to write about and torment. But I do own the story line (*Cheers*)

* * *

Bella's POV

Of all the children on the block, I was the first to talk. The first to walk or run. The first that knew how to write, and spell and read. The neighbors would always praise my parents. Ask them the secret to how they taught me. How was I able to pick up so quickly to the things around me. Of course my parents, the monsters that they are, told them that they were strict, and how if I didn't do my work they would take away my supper. But in truth, they knew it wasn't them. It was never them. It was the voices.

They had been there since the day I was born. I could hear the hum of them in my head, just chattering away. Some stern, while others were soft and caring. When I was a baby, I would cry for them to go away, I thought it was only noise. But, while I grew, I realized they were speaking, not to me, but just…talking. I quickly learned to talk after that. I wanted to know what they were saying.

It thrilled when I realized that I was the only one who could do this. I was barely five. I would jump and scream and rejoice at the fact that I _was_ special. All of the children at school would brag how they could, dance or sing, even play the violin, but me…I could read minds. I remember clearly when I ran into the kitchen, running into my nurse Calpurnia. She was a short woman, her deep blue eyes shined and her black curly hair was always untamable. She was a slave. Her dark, chocolate brown skin singled her out, and immediately she was thought less of. But she was my mother. I loved her and she was my role model. Every time I ran into her she would laugh and pat my head, she would say that if I ever did that to a wall, I would dent it.

" Cal! Cal! I can do something that mean Amy can't! I can read minds! I know what you think! Isn't it great!" I laughed and hugged her leg. At the time, I barely even reached her hip, in height. I looked up at her face, waiting for her to smile with her bright teeth and hug me, telling me how great it was. She never did. Instead when I peered up, her face had paled and she had stiffened to stone.

" Cal?" I asked, my smile fading. She looked down at me with wide-eyes. Suddenly she bent down and lifted me onto her hip, hugging me to her body with two arms. I sometimes wondered how such a small women, could be so strong. I wrapped my small arms around her neck, steadying myself.

" Cal? What wrong Cal?" I asked as we dashed through the decorated hallways of my father's estate. My father was money. He had been born into a wealthy family that sold cotton. We lived in a large house, just on the border of the nearby city. He owned acres of land and many horses, some of the best in the whole country. He was also a political man, having pull in the court, the king's court. My father was a cruel man, he looked down upon those around him, and would put on a kind smile to those he wanted to impress, or the people he wanted something from. He ignored everyone in the house. Even me. The only person he ever talked to was my mother. I found in later years that to my father, my mother was nothing more then an ornament he hung on his arm when politicians and noblemen came over. There to look pretty and to show off, nothing more. My birth mother ignored me almost as much as father, only stopping to yell at Calpurnia about how filthy I was and how wrinkled my dress was. I heard her scream at Calpurnia once how I was wild and wasn't a child, but a wild beast. I never looked up to her. When I grew older and people asked about my family, I would only ever talk about Calpurnia and the other servants about the house.

" Hush Bella, we are almost there," She whispered to me, kissing the top of my head. I nodded and leaned my small head against her shoulder. Only the servants ever called my Bella. My birth name was Marie Isabella Swan. I hated that name. I would always talk how I sounded like an old women and how it was to long so Calpurnia and the other servants named me Bella. Bella Swan.

Calpurnia rushed me into my bedroom and closed the door behind her, and locked it. My eyes widened. The slaves were not allowed to lock doors. It was against my father's rules for the servants to lock doors. I wasn't so much worried about the rule. In my mind it was a stupid rule. I was just worried about Calpurnia. If someone caught her, it would be three days without food or water. Before I could remind her of the danger she swung me onto her lap as she sat down in the wooden rocker in the corner of the room.

" Sweetie, now tell me, what do you mean, 'read minds'?" She asked softly. I could hear her scared thoughts in my head, but I didn't listen to them, instead pushing them back so they were a hum, not wanting to invade her privacy.

" Well…I always have, but I thought everyone could do it, and I heard the teacher say in her head that we were going to learn about the history of the kings and then she asked out loud, what we would be doing tomorrow and everyone said ' Having a spelling test' but I said, learning about the kings. Then she asked me how I knew, and I said I heard her say it in her head, and she gave me a lash across my hands for making up silly stories, they aren't stories! I can heard em'! I'm the only one that I know who can do that!" I said, my voice cracking near the end. I wanted her to believe me, someone had to.

" Don't worry sweet Bella, I believe you, but you have to keep a secret," she whispered, hugging me closer to her. Tears of relief sprang to my eyes. She believed me. I nodded and smiled at her.

" You can't tell anyone that you know what they are thinking, you promise me, if you don't I'll take away your dessert, okay?" She whispered in my ear and I shook my head.

" Why can't I Calpurnia?" I asked, my five-year-old mind not being able to see why I couldn't brag about what I could do.

" Well sweetie, sometimes, people don't like it when others are as special as you. They don't like it when they can't do what you can and they could get mad at you." She explained and I nodded reluctantly.

" Okay, I promise, I won't tell anybody!" I pouted and started to push off her lap. Already my mind had wandered from my mind reading to how if I hurried I could steal a piece of cake from the kitchen. Calpurnia's arms tightened around me, holding me up.

" That means, you can't tell Robby or John or anyone who lives here, especially not you parents," she said, her voice becoming stern. I nodded and jumped off her lap, I ran to the door and unlocked it, the promise in the back of my head with the hum of voices.

I never really understood the promise I made to Calpurnia. But somehow I kept to it. Never uttering a word to others around me for four full years. As I grew I refused to wear dresses and make-up like my mother wanted. I wouldn't go for my dressage lessons or learn to dance. I would be wearing boys' clothes and would keep my hair short, it was easier to maintain short. I enjoyed activities like playing ball in the muddy fields behind my house and going trail riding bareback in the nearby forests. I would return home covered in mud, Calpurnia and the other servants and salves would always rush to have me clean and in a dress by dinner so my mother and father wouldn't get angry. That's the only time I ever saw my parents, at dinner, or when my father would bring me to show off at parties and balls. I never liked them, always choosing to help the slaves like Calpurnia, in the kitchen. I was a happy child, I ignored my parents as they ignored me and would play with the slaves' children that lived on the estate with me. I had two best friends, John and Robby. We were all the same age and got along better then siblings.

One day I remember running and playing tag in the forest with Robby and John when I was nine. Our shrieks of laughter could probably be heard for miles but we didn't care. Robby had just tapped my shoulder and I had started to bolt after him. We weaved round' trees and stumps, jumping over fallen trunks and avoiding roots when I ran into Robby's back. He had suddenly stopped. I blinked; stepping back when I saw a great grey horse in front of us, on top was my father. All was silent. He looked down on us, furious. Behind him were about four other men, and a pack of bloodhounds. They must have been hunting. All of a sudden we heard John yell behind us.

" Bells! Robby? Where'd ya get to?" he yelled as he ran in behind me. Like Robby, he froze at the sight of my father.

" Good afternoon, Ma…aster S...Swan," He stuttered under the gaze of my father.

" Do _not_ speak to me, boy! Get now and don't let me see your faces again!" He roared at us and we all took of running until I heard him call my name. We stopped and I turned around, I glanced back at my best friends and they hadn't moved. They wanted to stay with me.

"Go," I mouthed at them and the hesitated until I gave them a you-better-or-else look. They bolted into the forest and I took small-baby steps towards my father. I stopped right in front of him. My hands were behind my back and face was looking at my feet.

" Come closer Marie," he growled and I took a step forward, until I was eye level with his boot. I was looking at my feet, completely silent when I felt him grip the back of my collar and pull me up onto the horse. He wasn't gentle. His grip loosened then he held me around the belly tight. I was having trouble breathing and I could feel hot tears starting to run down my cheeks.

" What are you doing? You filthy piece of trash! I can't call you my daughter! You run around chasing slaves! Your absolutely feral!" He yelled at me and my eyes rang. He pulled me across his saddle, my legs dangling on the right side of the horse. I hid myself from him best I could by putting my hands and arms in front of my face, praying he didn't get violent. I felt him pull on the reins harshly and we were off. The horse galloped beneath me and for a moment I was grateful for the firm grip that held me in place, until he dug his nails into my side. I whimpered. He had pinched me, hard. I heard him laugh darkly.

" That's nothing compared to what your going to get," He growled above me, loosening his grip. I screamed when I started to slip out of my seat. Another dark laugh. I uncovered my face, looking for something to grab onto. I was facing towards the back and I saw that the group of men and hounds that had been with my father were no longer there and that we were on a country road that led towards my house. I turned sharply, trying to reach for the horses' mane, just _something_ to hang onto, but unfortunately, my father lost his grip and I fell to the fast moving ground. I screamed louder then I ever have and hit the ground, rolling, just how Calpurnia had taught me. I curled my body as I was thrown forward. Unfortunately, the ground was not soft. The road was loosely packed dirt with a few rocks in it. Every rock that I rolled on, I felt. I could feel my whole body being beaten by smooth stones and my uncovered arms sliced to ribbons by sharp rocks. When I finally stopped, I was shaking. I sat up, but didn't get far. I looked at my arms and they were covered in blood. A broken sob escaped my lips and I felt the steady beats of hooves as they approached but I never saw if it was my father or someone else. I blacked out.

When I woke up, I wanted to die. I couldn't feel my body and thighs and my arms and calves felt as thought someone had kicked them then set them on fire. My head also spun, everything around me was blurry and I couldn't focus on one object. I blinked and the steady hum, in the back of my mind, quickly returned. Sometimes I forgot about the gift. I pushed it back and ignored it completely. With practice, it was easy to forget about. Finally, I saw that there was someone on my bedside. I expected to see Calpurnia, but instead, saw Melody. She was a slave like Calpurnia and worked in the kitchens most of the time. She was young and one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen, but now, her angel-like face was torn in a sob.

" Melody?" I croaked, my voice scratchy and dry. I desperately wanted a glass of water.

" Oh Bella! Little Bella! They said you may never wake, you hit your head. Oh thank the lord!" She smiled and gently wrapped her arms around me. I didn't hug her back but smiled at her. My arms still hurt. At that moment I was pretty sure that getting my arms cut off, would hurt less then they did now.

" Where's Calpurnia?" I questioned as she let go of me and returned to her seat. Her smile fell.

" You see Hun, you mother and father, didn't like how she was taking care of you, so they had to punish her…" she trailed off, looking at the ground. For the first time in so long, I read someone's mind. I tapped into Melody's mind and not only heard her voice, but pictures. Pictures of Calpurnia, getting taken by other men, then being dragged back. Her beautiful smile was not in a deep frown, her lips purple and split. Her beautiful eyes that shone brighter then the morning sun, were now dimmer then the darkest room. I didn't see her other injuries but I knew they were there. Her dress had bloodstains that covered them. I pushed Melody's mind back and cried out for Calpurnia. Melody jumped up trying to calm me, but I jumped around her and made a dash for the door. My whole body protested. I flung it open and ran down the hall, towards the slave quarters. I cried out for Calpurnia, hoping that she would come around a corner or out of a room. Smile with her beautiful white teeth and tell me that it was a big joke, then hug me and make the pain simmer away. But she never did. Instead, it was my father. He grabbed me and lifted me so I was eye level with him. He shook me and yelled, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I was still screaming for Calpurnia. He dropped me, than dragged me back to my room. He pushed me in the room and locked me in. I ran, screaming to the door, banging on it wildly. Outside I heard him still yelling, but not at me, but at Melody. I heard her soft voice apologizing then I heard a slap and someone fall to the floor. Heavy footsteps thundered away and outside my door was silent.

" Melody? I'm sorry Melody, it's my fault, it's all my fault, everything!" I cried, sinking to the floor and curling myself into a ball.

" No sweetie. It's not. Please, it isn't your fault." She soothed me through the door, not daring to open it. I just cried and after a little while I heard her light footsteps traveling down the hall and away from me.

I was in that room for weeks. The only person that came to visit me was a doctor, maybe every couple days. My father had forgotten that there was no food in my room and I went hungry for a few days until Melody started to gather small plates of food and give them to me in the middle of the night, so I wouldn't starve. We could never talk. She would set the food by the door and I would give her a hug, then she would be gone. In the days I would look out the windows, hoping to see John or Robby playing in the backfields but I never did, nor did I see Calpurnia.

I wondered where they were and read the minds of the people in the house. I cried when I learned that my father had sent John and Robby's families away. He no longer wanted them in the house, around me. It was all my fault. After about two weeks, Calpurnia came in. I cried tears of joy when I saw her. She was still beaten and purple, but her lip had healed and the cuts on her face were smaller and healing. When Calpurnia came back, I was allowed out of my room. But things were different. The house was empty and the slaves and servants no longer smiled and laughed. I was also never allowed outside, unless accompanied by my mother or father and I was forced to go to lessons like dancing and etiquette. I was kept in tight dresses and the only entertainment I had was before bedtime, when Calpurnia would tell me wild stories about dragons, and princes, that saved the day and made everyone rich and happy forever. I was swept away by these stories and soon spent my days dreaming of adventure and love. When I wasn't thinking about how I would slay the dragon, I was reading the minds around the people around me. Not the slaves and servants, the deserved their privacy, but the minds of my fathers friends and superiors. I was suddenly awoken to a new world. A new world of murder and scandal, plots and cheating. These men and there wives (my mother and father included) were evil souls that were power hungry and only cared about money and titles.

My life was miserable. The only good thing in my life was Calpurnia, and the rest of the slaves. I barely ever saw any of them and only saw Calpurnia in the early morning when she got me ready and at night when I was finished dinner and she got me to bed. I was forced to spend my days in front of the judging eyes of whatever scum my father invited over. I was forced to plaster on a face smile and act politely. When I shook their hands and smiled, I was secretly hoping that someone would push them into a well. My life went on like that for months. When my tenth birthday rolled around I was completely bitter. There was nothing that could make me smile and I hadn't been outside in months, and was so pale, Melody would tell me, if I hid in some flour, no one would notice me. The night that everything changed was in a warm evening in May. I was sitting in the dining room with my parents, like we did every night. We never talked. I hated them and they ignored me.

" Father, you have to do something about the slave quarters, they are in terrible conditions, it's absolutely crumbling," I stated, setting down my fork and looking him straight in the eye. He didn't even acknowledge me.

" They are in charge of there room's if they can't keep them clean that's their fault," He replied coldly, continuing to eat.

" They don't have time! You give them so much work, they don't have a moment to themselves!" I yelled back, standing up.

" I don't have the money, now sit down! This is inappropriate behavior," He yelled back and my face burned red.

" No money? No money? You have tons of money; you sure as hell have enough to support that Sue Clearwater? Why is she so special father? Why do you care for her and not the people that live under this roof?" I screamed and everything went quiet. I had known about my father's affair for sometime now. I'm sure my mother knew to, but was always to scared to bring it up with my father. My father, never replied, instead, he stood up and grabbed my shoulder, pushing me into the wall. Both of his arms were on ether side of me, trapping me and his face was right in front of me. He was absolutely furious.

" How do you know about her? Who told you?" He screamed in my face but I was defiant. I kept my mouth shut and started to hit him, trying to get free. He grabbed both of shoulders and pulled me down the hall, we reached the front door and he threw me out.

" I never want to see you again! Get out and never come back!" He yelled as I fell to the ground. He gave me one last furious look then slammed the door. I just sat there totally shocked for a few minutes, until I heard a scream. Calpurnia. I ran to the side of the house, looking in each and every room. I found my father, standing over Calpurnia body. I screamed and started to cry and hit the glass. He saw me and stormed towards the window. His left hand was covered in blood and I didn't stick around to see what he would do. I ran to the barn and grabbed one of my father's precious horses. I didn't grab a saddle, just swung up and raced away. I never went back.

That was nine years ago. I've grown up on the streets, travelling whatever way the road led me. I had the adventures that I had dreamed of when I was stuck in my father's mansion. Unfortunately life was hard. I was lucky to have my mind reading ability. It helped me steal food and clothing, it helped me distract and confuse those around me so that I could do whatever I chose was fit. I traveled alone; my only companion was the horse that I had at the time. I want to say that other then being a tad lonely at times, I had never gotten into any trouble. But that would be a lie. I was constantly on the run. Not from my father, but from Aro. Our paths had crossed when I was seventeen. I had just been walking down the market, enjoying the delicious smell of freshly baked bread, when I noticed that someone was following me. I ignored them at first, brushing off the idea of a stalker and saying to myself ' We are only going the same way' but after about ten minutes, my steps began to quicken along with my heartbeat. I took four lefts then, I knew this hooded figure was following me. I bolted down an alley, the figure on my tail, when someone blocked the entrance, wearing the same cloak. I didn't hesitate, I picked up my speed, then when I was nearly in front of the person, kicked off the bumpy wall to my left and jumped over the person's shoulder. But, whoever this was, was fast. They grabbed my ankle and pulled me down, causing me to hit my head on the hard cobblestone road and black out. When I woke up, it was pitch back and cold. I was in a dungeon. For the first couple days I screamed profanities at the darkness, wanting the faintest light to appear and show me that I wasn't crazy. At one point I started to cry because I believed I had gone blind. I listened for voices around and heard none. Wherever I was, I was alone.

Three days. I was alone with no food or water or _light_ for three days. When Aro came to visit me. He gave me food and water and a small candle to light the way. He said nothing for five minutes. I refused his water and food, demanding to know where I was, but all was silent. In my ears and my mind, until finally, I heard, "_I know what you can do,"_ I froze. I said nothing. He continued to explain how special I was and how my mental ability was beyond anything he had ever seen, how somehow, I could train my mind to do more then just read others thought. He then offered to let me join his army, he told me that he was creating an army of very special people, who had powers like myself. I remained silent. He sighed and then took me out of my dungeon and outside. I was greeted with the full moon and a dark forest. He gently grabbed my elbow and pulled me towards an unknown destination. His hands were incredibly _cold_. We walked for what seemed half an hour when two hooded figures suddenly appeared from the forest. I freaked out. They had just suddenly appeared, I would of heard their screaming thoughts when they were a mile away, telling me they were coming. I tried to pull away but his grip became iron. Until he suddenly pushed me towards the figures. I could see their stunning white teeth under their hoods. My heart began to beat faster and faster, daring to burst out of my chest and run away from these creeps. One grabbed my wrist and I saw blood red eyes._ Oh shit_

That night nearly killed me. Aro left and the figures, one named Heidi and the other Felix, tortured me. I don't know what they wanted to accomplish, I only saw more evil deeds that would cause me intense pain inside their sick and twisted heads. They nearly drowned me in a river then burnt my arms and shoulders. When the sun began to rise the big man, Felix, pulled out a sharp blade. I tried to run but had no energy left and he smiled darkly.

" This is so you will always remember our little night together," He whispered in my ear and tears fell from my eyes. He lifted the knife to my shoulder and trailed it down my collarbone. Something inside me snapped. I was reminded of what I had been forced to live through and Calpurnia's death. How my father had killed her, stabbed her right where Felix had just cut into my skin…

I screamed and I pushed something, like it was some shield that I held around me. I pushed it back and was overcome with the desire to kill Heidi and Felix, then fire appeared. Out of thin air. I pushed the wall towards Felix, then behind me and towards Heidi. Both yelled and I somehow found the energy to run. I ran and ran till I hit a town, when I got there I got a horse and food. I ran and ran, not stopping for two weeks. One night, I fell off my horse due to how exhausted I was and willed the gods to just let me pass, instead Esme found me. She took me in and nursed me back to health. I've been with her and her husband for two years. I've been safe with them. They lived just outside a large city. The city was famous for it's port. I would sometimes spend my days at the port, watching as merchant ships sailed in and out. My life was quite. I had settled down slightly in the past two years and would sometimes even wear a dress on a nice occasion, but I still yearned for adventure. I didn't want to leave Esme and Carlisle, but I did at the same time. I couldn't leave. What would I say? _See ya Esme! I'm leaving because it's to boring here!_ That wouldn't happen. I decided that if I was to leave, I would need a reason. Soon after that, the reason came into my life and swept me off me feet.

* * *

Well that was…dark. I know everyone wants Edwards, and I know that this chapter was a bit long (nearly five pages!) but fear not! I will make sure that our favorite Edward makes his debut _very_ soon. Also please Review, if you don't I will…I have no threat, so please just review

P.S. If I made any grammar or spelling mistakes, be rest assured I will known about them, from my best friend Katrina. Also, I don't know why but fanfic won't let me indent, at least on my computer so if someone would be so kind and tell me if this story was indented on their computer, that would be great, thanks.


End file.
